The Shattered Hero
by aVeryPissedOffDwarf
Summary: The hero of Olympus has been forgotten. Betrayed by those who he loved, broken by who he trusted, and shattered by those he protected, he vanishes off earth. After 1000 years, he has come back. Now, the right hand man of chaos, he is given a mission to protect the one place he hates the most from a new threat. A/N I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 **A/N I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters mentioned. Ricky Riordan owns the characters, but I own the plot**

The sky filled with colors, as the immortals of the world celebrated. The destruction of the previous ruling immortals was reason enough to celebrate, wasn't it?

The new rulers could now party in piece.

One man though, seemed distracted. His eyes flickered around, as if he saw something that wasn't there.

Out of the corner of his eye, the very edge of his vision, he saw a shadow shuffle ever so slightly. His heart seized with fear. One of his colleagues saw him, and asked "hey, is something wrong?" The fearful man said "N-No! O-o-f course not! WH-why would anything be wrong?!" His colleague frowned, but left him to his own devices. The man turned and bolted out of the building

Line Break

He ran, ran and ran. He thought he had escaped, when he heard a cruel, cold voice behind him. "Hello, Mr. Harsco" The man, Mr. Harsco, was seized by fear. He turned, lighting quick, and saw a man perched on the wall behind him. Mr. Harsco breathed out the assassin's nickname "fonias". He didn't know the assassin personally, but his named echoed in the criminal underworld like a specter. Black market merchants knew him as death, thieves and muggers knew him as "The finder".

He never failed to miss his mark, and he always left a trail of death and despair behind him. In Mr. Harsco's army, he was known as "fonias".

He was there, with a black coat wrapped around him. If fact, everything about the man seemed to radiate darkness. His mischievous smile contained not happiness, but malice and anger. Mr. Harsco felt his soul being stared at this man, and knew, like all the others, that is life would be snuffed out like a candle.

It wasn't always like this, he remembered. A month ago, he wasn't petrified. He wasn't paranoid. He was happy as happy could be.

Flashback 1 month ago

A composed man sat behind an oaken desk. He reviewed the files with a child's glee. Mr. Harsco looked at the papers in his hand.

Now with the enemy's battle plan before him, he could take over the tyrant rulers. One of his servants entered, with a message from his general.

Mr. Harsco glanced down, and saw the note. His eyes scanned the note, and handed it back. "Thank you that will be all" Mr. Harsco said.

His servant bowed, and walked out. The room felt all of a sudden cold, like someone or something was freezing something.

Mr. Harsco quickly looked around, but no one was there. All of a sudden, a thump near the door. Mr. Harsco's heart seized with terror.

Then, one of his servants came in. "Oh…" he breathed out, only to realize that the man's arms, legs, and head were all suspended with ropes. Mr. Harsco could not even comprehend the amount of pure sickness in the actions of whoever did this.

Then, a maniacal laugh came from behind the body. Mr. Harsco bolted toward the body to find no one behind it. One it's back was the not from the general, stuck to the servant's back. On the back of the note, it said only 2 words, which caused a cold shiver down his spine. He now knew the meaning of fear. "I'm coming".

Flashback 2 weeks ago

He felt nothing now but paranoia. Anything and anyone he saw scared him.

He didn't show it on the outside of course, but inside, he was shaking with fright. More people disappeared in his army. The occasional soldier, captain, or even general. Their bodies where all found in the same way: strings attached to their limbs, like they were puppets. _Maybe that's what we all are_ thought Mr. Harsco.

He couldn't sleep now, with the terror he was experiencing. Then, the last straw. The battle plans were found crammed in the mouth of one of his guards.

The guard was dead, hanging in the same suspended position.

That was when Mr. Harsco finally began to show his nervousness on the outside. He would shake and tremble, while his colleagues looked at him strangely.

Flashback ended

Before Mr. Harsco could even whimper, his mouth was blocked by the man's hand. The assassin put a finger to his lips. "Mr. Harsco, it is such a pleasure to meet you" His voice was smooth, cold, and pitiless.

"I have no chance" Mr. Harsco thought.

The maniacal man continued "You have led me on a long and merry chase, so I would like to reward you. How would you like to have your life spared?"

Mr. Harsco was puzzled. "W-Why would y-you spare me" He choked out. "Because of the entertainment you have provided me" The man said. "On one condition though." Mr. Harsco's heart sank with despair. The man leans in, and says "You betray everyone you left behind. You join my cause, and help me".

Mr. Harsco was about to accept this offer, but realized that for the rest of his remaining life, he would be obeying this madman's orders, and when he outlived his usefulness, he would feel like this again, without a lifeline. He knew that his last hope had left him.

He could only now do one thing: attempt to kill the assassin. Quick as thought, Mr. Harsco pulled out a dagger, and thrust it toward the assassin. The man sighed, and fell down. Mr. Harsco thought "Could I have done it? Could I have killed him?!" He was elated.

But his joy came too soon. A foot came out of nowhere, and flipped Mr. Harsco upside down. Fonias stood over his prey, and pointed a midnight black sword at his throat.

"I thought I could spare you, but I guess I was wrong. I even hoped you would join my cause. Oh well, I can't say I didn't try." Mr. Harsco managed to gurgle his last words, before the Fonias plunged the dark sword in Mr. Harsco's neck.

The man stood up, and gazed at his dead prey. His eyes showed no remorse at all. Instead, there was a dancing fire of glee behind his eyes.

The body slowly surrendered it's essence to the blade, and the sword hummed. Almost like it was alive. He crouched down.

The man smiled without mirth.

He laughed without humor.

He stared with sea-green eyes at the shriveled body.

The eyes that once belonged to a hero, a person who would accomplish such selfless deeds, were now cold, calculating and cruel.

The forgotten champion of Olympus stood up, and walked out of the alley, without a single feeling of remorse in his mind, into a dark, midnight black portal.

 **A/N Hope You guys liked it. First chapter and story I have ever done. Expect more!**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now.**


	2. Memories and Regrets

**A/N I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters mentioned. Ricky Riordan owns the characters, but I own the plot**

Third Person Jason POV

One millennia had passed since the hero of Olympus went missing. Camp Half-Blood grieved constantly for over 100 years, and then he seemed to fade from memory. The only people who remembered were Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Annabeth. The campers had known what they did, and they regretted it ever since they did it. If it hadn't been for that stupid son of Poseidon, Jason thought, _he_ would still be here. _He_ could've helped us in this time of war, but he couldn't.

Flashback 1000 years ago

Percy Third Person POV

It had been a month since the war with Gaea and the Giants. The gods had invited all the 7 to go to the throne room of Olympus.

"Heroes!" Zeus bellowed. "FOR YOUR BRAVE DEEDS TODAY, WE GODS HAVE CHOSEN TO GIVE YOU ALL OUR BLESSINGS, AND GIFTS FROM EACH OF US" he screamed.

"Jason, my son, please step forward". Jason took a hesitant step forward. "For your actions, and your heroic deeds, I grant you the gift of immortality!" Jason's eyes widened in disbelief. Before he could protest, which he didn't even want to, Zeus raised his hand and shot a bolt of lightning at him. Everyone gasped, but when the smoke cleared, Jason stood there, looking more defined, _godlier_ than ever before.

"Thank you father" Jason said, nearly speechless.

"Piper, my daughter, please come forward!" squealed Aphrodite.

The beautiful Cherokee daughter of Aphrodite stepped forward.

"I too, bestow you with the gift of immortality!" she squealed. Aphrodite raised her hand, and shot a pink ball. When it made contact with Piper, Piper looked a little bit older, more beautiful.

"For your bravery and charm speaking, I also strengthen your charm speak power!" she said.

Piper was stunned, to say the least. She looked at Jason, and he smiled at her.

"Annabeth Chase! Please approach" Athena said.

As Annabeth walked forward, Percy could only stare at his beautiful girlfriend, about to receive a gift she definitely deserves.

Athena smiled at her daughter. "Annabeth chase, for your bravery in the war with the giants, I would like to make you immortal, along with the fact that you can help me build and improve Olympus! "

Athena raised her hand, but instead of a bolt of power, a couple of floating words threw themselves at the daughter of Athena, and then they vanished. _She looks even more beautiful_ Percy thought, as he stared at her.

Annabeth had the same reaction as everyone else. She just stood there, too shocked to say anything.

When she came over to Percy, he whispered "good job, wise girl", and kissed her.

She was still at a loss for words, which was rare.

"Nico Di Angelo and Hazel Levesque, my son and daughter, please step forward" boomed out Hades.

"Hazel, for your bravery and courage in the war with the giants, I will remove your curse" Hazel stepped back in shock

"I also grant you immortality, and a special power over horses" Hades looks at Poseidon for his approval, and the sea god nods his head.

Hades raises his hand, and fires a bolt of pure shadow. When it makes contact with Hazel, it has the same effect it had with the other demigods.

She like everyone else, had more defined features. She looks 3 years older, and when Frank Zhang sees his girlfriend, his jaw drops open and practically hits the floor.

"Nico, you were not part of the seven, but what you did was excellent. For this, I grant you immortality, and the title of Prince of the Underworld! If I should ever fade, you shall immediately become god of the underworld!" The lord of the underworld, again, summoned a bolt of pure shadow, and shot it toward Nico. Nico's outward appearance didn't change, but he radiated power, to the point where anyone within 2 feet within him felt a certain…uneasiness

The god of fire rose, and pronounced "Leo Valdez, please approach"

The elfish boy stepped forward, and said "what's up pops?"

Hephaestus grunted "just like your mother, well, I would like to bestow upon you a greater control over fire, immortality, and a new, better functioning tool belt"

"I would also like to give you an offer to come to the Olympian forges with me, to serve as my apprentice. Do you accept?"

For once in his life, the councilor of cabin 9 stood there, speechless.

He only nodded slightly, before returning to his friends.

"Frank Zhang, approach the throne!" bellowed Ares, now in his roman form, Mars.

"For your brave deeds, perseverance, strength, and tactics, I would like to give you immortality!" he screamed

"I would also like to reward you with lifting your curse! No longer will your life be tied to a stick." Mars raised his rights hand, and out came forth a tendril of red energy.

Once the light had faded, Frank looked taller. His muscles bulged out, and he looked much more handsome.

Hazel only could stare at her boyfriend

"Lastly, but most certainly not least, Perseus Jackson!" roared Poseidon

The throne room erupted into cheers, yells, whoops, and loud applause.

As Percy stepped forward, the throne room quieted down, and Poseidon smiled at his son。

"Perseus Jackson, we would like to give you the offer of becoming a god, though we doubt you will accept" Poseidon boomed

Percy smiled inwardly, and thought _they know me well_.

"You are right, father, I will not accept becoming a god" to this, the Olympians only rolled their eyes

"But I do have one wish"

Zeus said "Well, what is it?"

Percy replied "first, swear on the river Styx that you will carry out your offer"

Zeus thundered (lol) "You dare say I am untrustworthy?! I, the lord of heaven himself, cannot keep oaths?!"

"Damn right" muttered Hera.

"Someone once told me, that I should always get reassurance on a promise" Percy said

"Very well, I Zeus, swear by the river Styx to honor whatever agreement that Perseus Jackson shall make"

Percy seemed to stand a little bit taller and said "I wish for the peaceful titans, like Leto and Calypso, from their prisons. They did nothing wrong. I would also like to give Hades and Hestia a throne on Olympus. If anyone deserves a seat, it is them. Hades is one of the big three, and Hestia herself is the oldest goddess."

The throne room sat in stunned, but expected, silence.

Hades was taken aback. He slowly regained his composure, and shook Percy's hand.

After Hestia overcame her shock, she launched herself at me with a hug that would've snapped my spine in two, if I didn't have the curse of Achilles.

"Percy, once again you have helped others, without a single thought of reward for yourself" Hestia said. "I say that we should give Percy something that is for him and him alone."

As she was saying this, two thrones rose on either sides of the Olympians. One looked like it was made of onyx, obsidian, and human bones. The other one looked like someone had taken a furnace, scooped the flames out, then made a throne out of said flames

All the Olympians were nodding their heads.

"Wow" Percy thought "not even 3 minutes she's in the council, and she's already getting all the gods to agree.

Zeus looked up, and said "Artemis, can you give Percy partial immortality, like the one you use to give your hunters?" Artemis nodded, shrinking down to regular size. Something was in her eyes. Was that… _respect_? Raising her hand, She fires a silver bolt at his chest.

Percy had the same transformation as the other demigods had too. He looked taller, more composed, stronger, and looked 2 years older.

Zeus boomed "Now that the rewards are handed out, let's party!"

Flashback Ends

Percy sat on the beach, looking at camp. At the area he so dearly loved, at the place that had betrayed him. His gaze then reverted back to the one that he had for 1 millennium.

A cold, calculating, merciless gaze that had earned him the nickname "Fonias" meaning "killer" in Greek.

He flashed back to the day when _he_ had come. When _he_ had come to camp, and stolen and ruined his life.

He got up, dusted himself off, and stepped back into his own memories.

Flashback, one month after rewards ceremony

Camp half blood was as happy as happy could be. No monster attacks, giant sightings, or anything that the mist would need to cover up. Life was good.

Then, that's when everyone heard the _clang clang clang_ of a haywire automaton.

The campers all looked up from what they were doing. They saw a massive, bronze dragon chasing a kid toward camp half blood. They rushed to help, but out of pure dumb luck, the kid slipped, fell, and somehow managed to make the dragon crash into a tree.

In this process, a branch fell from the tree, jammed into the dragon's mouth, causing it to malfunction, and blow up.

All the campers, except for a handful, gaped in awe at what happened. Then, they rushed toward him, cheering him on. "STOP" a booming voice cried.

They saw Chiron, the camp leader, walk up. "Who is this boy?" he said. The kid sneered at Chiron, which seemed to shock some campers, and replied "I'm the child of Zeus, the greatest hero Olympus has to offer."

He continued to boast and brag about how Zeus had come and visited him, how he told him he was a great hero, yadda, yadda, yadda. One camper, with tousled hair and sea-green eyes stepped forward. He extended his hand and said "Hi, my name is Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you!" The boy, whose name was Damien, looked at the hand in distaste, and then shook it limply.

Over the next month, he proceeded to make the Percy's life worse and worse. After Damien heard about Percy being a big shot, well, that just didn't sit well with Damien.

In that boy's mind, he was the son of Zeus. Everyone should worship him, not this son of Poseidon.

He turned the camp against him. Damien saw how he could manipulate the new campers into thinking Percy wasn't as tough as the stories said he was.

It then hit Damien that perhaps Percy didn't care about power or reputation, but just his friends.

He told Katie that he heard Percy saying how Demeter kids were worthless, and destroyed her garden. He then stole a pair of shoes from Percy, stomped them into the mud in her garden, and made boot tracks to the Poseidon cabin.

Then he ratted out a prank by the Stoll brothers and framed Percy. Connor and Travis left a note on Percy's door: _Don't ever think that we're friends again! Thanks a lot, jerk!_

Percy, by now, was basically a shell of what he used to be. He couldn't think straight, much, anymore.

He dropped subtle hints to Clarisse that Percy was pranking them, when it was actually Damien. Then, as a master stroke, he broke Clarisse's spear, which she had gotten as a birthday present from her dad, and blamed Percy.

He burned Juniper's tree, and told Grover that Percy did it. To make it worse, he planted matches in Percy's bag, and took one out.

Slowly, Damien turned the camp against Percy. He told Will Percy said Apollo kids were useless, and, same with Clarisse, he broke Will's bow that he had gotten from his father as a birthday gift and blamed it on Percy.

He said told Drew that he heard Percy saying how ugly and stuck up Aphrodite kids were.

Percy could barely take it, but he did. Slowly, each of his friends were leaving him. He had the rest of the seven supporting him, though, or so he thought.

By now, he realized that Jason and Piper were giving him cold stares. They must have heard about what he "did" the everyone, and turned against him too.

One day, Percy was walking too his usual spot with Annabeth, the beach side. He reached in his pocket, and felt a smooth box. He pulled it out, and opened it.

On the velvet cushion sat a simple yet dazzling ring. On the platinum band was a beautiful blue-green emerald. Inscribed on it were five words "I love you, Wise Girl". Percy closed the box, and pushed it back in his pocket. He got the blessing and ring from Athena. Not even Damien could ruin this now.

As he approached their usual spot, he saw Damien making out with another girl that looked surprisingly like Annabeth. Shockingly like Annabeth. As he got closer, his heart shattered as he heard what _Annabeth_ said. "Oh Damien, you're so wonderful! You're so handsome, smart, funny, and brave!" she said.

Damien replied huskily "I know babe, how about you dump that loser Jackson and come with me?" She thought about it for a moment, and said "I don't know. Percy and I have been through so much. Now that the war has ended though, he doesn't seem like his old self. I'll dump him at our next date, and then I can be with you!"

That was when Perseus Jackson, the hero of Olympus, shattered.

Annabeth leaned in for another kiss, then realized, that Percy was there. She quickly jumped up, looking distressed. "P-Percy" she stammered. "This isn't what it looks like!" Percy just stood there, his heart shattered into a million broken pieces. He slowly picked up the pieces, and his sorrow turned into anger.

"I loved you Annabeth" he whispered. "I loved you, but now you go and DO THIS TO ME?!" She staggered back.

"B-But Percy! Liste-""NO" he roared, and the sea responded, causing a hundred gallons of water to crash onto the shore. The winds whipped around him, causing pebbles to rise into the air.

"YOU LISTEN! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME ANNABETH. YOU WERE THE ONE I WOULD BE WITH FOREVER. I FELL INTO TARTURUS FOR YOU. WHEN I BATHED IN THE STYX, DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIED ME TO THE REAL WORLD? TO MY MORTALITY!?" She only stood there in shocked silence.

"You"

That one word to Annabeth felt like a dagger wound to heart. She tried to say something, but it was caught in her throat.

She listened to his anguished yells, each one a hammer, smashing into her chest

As he said "I GAVE UP GODHOOD FOR YOU TWICE DAMMIT! I DID ALL OF THIS BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! EVERYONE IN THIS CAMP HAS LEFT ME. MY FRIENDS WHO I WOULD HAVE DIED FOR, AND PEOPLE WHO I PROTECTED WITH MY LIFE!" His voice then dropped to a low, calm tone. So calm it was frightening.

"You were right Chase: Children of Poseidon and Athena will never love each other."

With that last parting comment, he walked away. Damien jeered as he walked away "Watcha gonna do now Jackson? I Turned the camp against you, destroyed your friendships, Hades, I even stole the love of your lif-"

Percy turned a piercing, cold gaze upon Damien. He spoke words that sent a shiver along Damien's spine. "Mark my words, spawn of Zeus, I will have my revenge."

With the final biting comment, he summoned a tsunami and hurricane upon the beach. The pair didn't have time to run before the tsunami swamped them. They saw the forest next to them be destroyed, and half the camp was smashed to pieces.

When the tsunami and hurricane receded, the son of Poseidon was gone. The only thing left was an insane chuckle.

 **A/N let me introduce you to two friends of mine. One is called time. The other is called waster. They are very nice people. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now.**


	3. A flashback

An update and Introductions

Percy felt nothing but rage. Rage, pain, and sorrow. When he went to a secluded little area in the forest, he prayed for his dad's help.

When Poseidon appeared, Percy was filled with happiness, until he saw the expression on his father's face.

"YOU IDIOT" he roared "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED?"

Percy stood there in shock, before saying "N-no, why?"

"YOUR MOTHER IS DEAD. SHE WAS KILLED BY A HELLHOUND. YOU'VE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOURSELF, YOU DIDN'T EVEN CHECK ON YOUR OWN MOTHER" he bellowed

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT HER? WHY DIDN'T YOU VISIT HER? WHEN I ARRIVED AT THE APPARTMENT, I SAW HER AND PAUL'S CORPSES LYING ON THE GROUND, NEXT TO A GRINNING HELLHOUND"

"YOU ARE A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HERO, PERSEUS. I DISOWN YOU". With the final comment, Poseidon vanished, in a plume of sea mist.

Percy could only stand there in shock. Then, the pain hit. He now had nowhere to go. His friends left him, he was cheated on, his mother was dead, and his father had disowned him.

Percy trudged back to his cabin, and locked the door behind him. He formed water barriers on the windows and openings, sealing the world from him.

For the next month, he would rarely eat or drink, and he didn't talk to anyone. Everyone realized what had happened, and they tried to comfort him.

When they approached his cabin though, they felt it radiate pure and utter hate.

It was if the cabin was saying "take one more step, and I'll introduce you to the wrong end of a sword"

Annabeth was beating herself up the most. She wanted to say sorry to Percy, but she couldn't.

Then, the fateful night came, when the Poseidon cabin had emitted a yell of pure anguish.

The campers all came running. What they saw chilled their blood. The windows were smashed, the door was blown off its hinges, and the beds were ripped apart.

Bloody footprints led to the bathroom, where there lay two things. Two things that would haunt Annabeth Chase for one millennia.

Riptide, in its sword form, and a silver engagement ring with 5 words that she wished she could hear one last time: _I love you, wise girl._

Time skip, 1 week

The gods, who haven't heard of what happened yet, came to Camp. They had a very quick conference before, and decided that the councilors should be made immortal. In other words, they didn't realize they were making a scumbag immortal.

It was around the time when the gods were leaving that they realized something: where was Percy?

The one god, or rather, goddess, who took special notice was Artemis. Since she thought that Perseus was he only decent male ever, she walked up to Chiron and asked "where is Percy?"

Chiron winced. Artemis took notice of the fact that Camp Half Bloods instructor had bags under his eyes, and had a defeated look.

"He…He's gone" Chiron choked out.

"What?" Artemis couldn't believe it. Why would Percy leave?

"The-The camp turned against him. A-and Annabeth…She cheated on him. He ran away" he trailed off, but Artemis got his meaning. She nodded her head briskly, and brought the news to the gods.

 **Dun Dun Duuuuuuun! What will happen now? Lol, sorry for the cliffhanger. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. A Demonstration

The Right Hand man

 **A/N I now can give you a guarantee that I will be uploading chapters every 2 days, and if not that, then every week**

Percy POV First Person

I didn't know how I felt when I became chaos's assassin.

I first felt happy.

I was given a new purpose in life, and I had abilities and training that rivaled the primordials.

Then, I realized that this isn't what I had wanted.

When I was dying, I could only think how good it was to be released. How good it would be to die, and not worry about anything. It wasn't as if I had left anything behind, and no one would miss me.

Then again, I couldn't really argue with the fact that I was now helping others. Step into my memories, and I'll show you.

Percy's Memories first person POV

I can't really interfere with what happens, so I'll just allow you to watch

Percy's memories Third Person POV

Percy crept along the walls of this institute. This _institute_ which had been dedicated to destroying an entire species. Not Earth, somewhere outside of the Milky Way.

The institute's primary function was to seek out an innocent race, and annihilate them. Just yesterday, he saw the leader go and rape a girl, then massacre in her in front of the institute.

After that grisly incident, Fonias' heart hardened, and he would exact a fitting revenge on this _scientist_.

Crawling along the roof, he overheard several conversations.

Finally, he caught wind of the voice he was looking for.

"Tomorrow, I suggest we detain the vermin, conduct a quick experiment , and create a quick "medicine" to cure this world." Said the man Fonias was looking for.

Fonias stalked the man to his laboratory. He saw him run into his little comfortable cubicle, while the next room over, more than 100 innocent beings were being tortured.

The man settled into his chair, with a relaxed sigh.

Then, he felt a hand clamp down on his throat. He was instantly alert, looking at his attacker.

The man who held him at the throat looked tall, strong, and terrifying. Despite this, the scientist still had his composure.

"Who are you? How dare you disrupt this experiment?"

"What experiment?" the voice came from the hood, covering the man's face.

"All I see, and hear, is you planning to torture millions of people. Innocent beings who w=have done nothing but exist"

Despite his fear, despite the hand around his throat, the scientist laughed arrogantly.

"Hah! You mean those stupid weaklings? Our planet needs to be purged of them. They don't deserve to live here"

A low growl came from the hood. "Really, what about the girl yesterday? You tortured her, then you murdered her in front of a crowd."

The man didn't speak. 1) Iron gauntlets were wrapped around his throat 2) he didn't know what to say. What he did was cruel, but it was the only way to send a message. That, and he kind of wanted to do it.

He was brought back to the present, as the man's fists squeezed harder.

"I take it that this isn't the first assassination attempt?" Fonias asked

"Y-yes, but the others have al failed, just like you will now" The scientist grinned triumphantly.

He raised a handheld radio device.

"We have a threat in section a-12 requesting all guards immediately".

Then, he realized something. The radio was not responding. Instead, came a crackle of static.

The grin slowly wiped itself off of the scientists face, as he realized what had happened.

"N-now, s-s-sir, I'm sure we can reach a mutual agreement" he stammered

"I'm sure we can." Replied Fonias. "You dead, and I'm still alive, ridding the universe of filth like you"

He drew out his dark sword, and plunged it into the scientists head.

The bod slowly crinkled up, drying up, while the sword sucked up the mortal essence.

Fonias grinned with the success of another kill.

He took out a small, black ball, and threw it onto the ground. A portal opened, pure dark, and he stepped through it.

Percy's POV Present day

So, there you have it. My tenth mission for chaos. When I had heard of what happened, I quickly portal jumped there, and carried out the given information.

I now stepped into a room that wasn't exactly a room. Think of it being part of this universe, though it wasn't really connected to any part of said universe.

Anyways, I walked up to a tall, dark figure in the middle. He snapped his eyes open and said "Percy! You're back! I take it you've carried out your mission"

I bow, rather mockingly, and say, "yes lord chaos."

He rubbed his temples, and said "You know I hate it when you do that. It makes me feel old"

 _Says the more than 5,000 year old primordial_ I think. It's rather strange.

"Anyways, I have a new mission for you. You can take your pick from my army.

I had already knew this was coming. A new mission, but I didn't know the details.

I already picked the two that I thought could help me the most.

Chaos took a deep breath, and said "Earth… is in need of your assistance again"

I grinned. I remember the last time I had helped. A lot of drug dealers were going around. They also were selling kids. When I heard, that, I just flipped. Sure, I might have hated a certain group of demigods, but not an innocent kid who had no idea who I was.

Chaos again looked a little uneasy "well, the mission…You need to help…" He trailed off

I got a slight sinking feeling in my stomach. As chaos said the last three words, I nearly blacked out of rage. "Camp Half-Blood"

 **A/N and boom! There it is! Another cliffhanger. I might update in a few days, or a few hours.**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now.**


	5. Returning To The Hated Camp

A Confused Council

Flashback, 999 years ago, Artemis POV

 _Where did he go_ I thought? It was possible that he left camp, and it was possible that he died.

After the council though, it was clear that neither was the answer. Uncle couldn't feel Percy's soul in the underworld, and the gods were frantically searching the world, looking for the Hero of Olympus.

Poseidon seemed the most distressed. He revealed at the council that he had disowned Percy.

He was angry at the fact that Sally had died, and taken it out on Percy. Poseidon had felt horrible, but it was now too late.

After the meeting ended, Artemis heard Poseidon whisper " _wherever you are son, stay safe"_

Percy POV

I couldn't think, as I stepped through the dark portal. Well I could, but the thoughts that were swirling in my head couldn't really be put into context. I brought along two of my best friends and comrades that were in chaos's army.

"Hey, Beck, do you have that ball I asked you to bring?"

The son of Hephaestus nodded his head, and revealed a dark sphere, pulsating with power.

"And Luke, you did bring the limiter?"

Hermes' son produced a red piece of cloth.

"Good, let's get this show on the road"

"Perce, I don't understand you at all" Said Luke. First the camp betrays you, leaving you for a shitty son of Zeus, and now you're going back to help them" Luke asked.

"Wasn't my decision" I grumbled.

"If it were up to me, then I would drown the camp, then kill all the survivors.

Luke and Beckendorf exchanged worried glances. They were aware of their commanders' fragile mental state. One time, he locked himself in his own room. 1 day later, the room looked like something from a nuclear war.

As they stepped out from the portal, they saw the same camp that Percy had left 1,000.

Percy's hands twitched, a sure sine of him still under mental stress.

"Let's get this over with" he said.

The trio pulled up their hoods, and stepped into camp.

For an odd reason, the camp was deserted.

They then heard booms and shouts from the amphitheater. As they hurried over, they saw all 12 Olympians standing there.

They had just arrived to hear Zeus saying "…Treat them with utmost respect. We don't want to offend the people who will be saving us"

"You guys don't need them, you have me!" Yelled Damien, as the gods were turning to leave.

Artemis turned her head back and said "If I were you, brother, I would watch my mouth before a certain goddess decided to kill you"

Damien just smiled flirtatiously at her, causing Artemis to punch him in the face.

"Do not flirt with my hunters, and do not even _try_ to flirt with me, or I will bring you to my uncle's realm the hard way."

She then disappeared with the rest of the gods.

The rest of the camp unfroze, and noticed us at the top of the hill.

1000 years since I've seen their faces. 1000 years since I swore that I would never treat them as my friends again. 1000 years, since I nearly lost my sanity.

True to his nature, Damien hollered "What're you doing here? We don't need more freaks like you! A war has started, and now the three stooge have shown up!"

A couple of the campers snickered, before I "walked" to the amphitheater.

By "walking" I meant "shadow teleportation". I appeared in front of Damien, and held him by the throat.

"Foolish demigod. You deserve to suffer. Now though, I don't have time to deal with idiots like you".

I dropped the little bastard, and turned towards the rest of the demigods. I could feel Damien's eyes glaring at me, but I didn't really care.

"Camp Half-Blood, I'm sure you heard of the new threat. Tartarus rising, Gaea reawakening, bla bla bla.

If it were up to me, I would leave you to die, but Chaos wants me to protect his favorite planet"

The camp murmured. It looked like Damien was about to shout something, but everyone shushed him.

Chiron trotted forward, and said "Guests, would you like to stay at the big house? We have several rooms for you"

I looked at Chiron. He looked so tired and defeated. I started to feel bad for him, when I realized he could've helped me. My eyes, which nearly returned to a warm, playful sea green, stayed at it's regular cold, dark color.

I nodded my head, and said "Thank you, centaur, we will be arriving shortly"

He nodded towards Luke, and the trio walked to the big house.

 **A/N and there it is! Chapter 5! Hope you guys enjoyed! BTW, something has come up, so I will not write as often, but I intend to keep on uploading!**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now.**


	6. Appearance of the Followers of the Moon

A Decisive Duel

Fonias Third Person POV

We settled into our new rooms. The rooms were quite nice too. Everything that I needed. A bed, a desk, and a door. We dropped all of our needed stuff down, and walked back to camp.

The camp looked uptight, then we realized something.

There was a horn blaring from somewhere.

We saw an army of massive titans step into the camp. Behind them was an army of 500 monsters at least.

The campers saw this, and quickly donned their armor and weapons.

Fonias and his comrades just snorted.

They quickly teleported here, and dealt with it.

 **First epic fight scene. Hope you enjoy!**

The leader of the Titans, Kronos, who had somehow been resurrected, charged forward. As the demigods met their charge, they slowed down.

Kronos grinned at how weak they were, right before Fonias smashed into his stomach full force. It was one of these rare moments that Fonias finally let go of what little sanity he had left.

He laughed maliciously as he cut and sliced at the immortal Titan. Sure, he was badass, but both armies were thinking one thing: Time is slowed, so how is he moving that fast?

Fonias couldn't stop feeling pure joy, as he ripped apart the titan. Kronos had managed to get one hit in the time it took Fonias to get 50.

Finally, the Titan submitted, and fell down.

Fonias just laughed emptily, as he took out his dark sword, and put it underneath the Titan.

"Well, well, well. One thousand years, and you immortals still don't change. You don't grow stronger, braver, or better at fighting. Oh, how I will enjoy this, especially after what you did to one of the best people I knew."

Kronos' eyes widened, as Fonias's sword plunged into his chest, showering him with ichor.

He laughed even more maniacally, as he looked toward the other monsters. They slowly started to back away, as Fonias stood there. At least, it looked like he was standing there.

All of sudden, the entire back of the army disappeared, becoming nothing but a fine powder.

"WHAT IS THIS" bellowed Porphyrion, as he helped the army recover. Then, a small figure appeared right next to his head.

"HEY PORPHYRION! I'M SURPRISED YOU HAVEN'T RUN YET! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BRIGHT, SINCE YOUR SO FULL OF MIGHT! HEY! That RHYMES!" he giggled violently, as he slashed wildly at his face.

Finally, he cut through his entire body, cutting Porphyrion one more time, before stabbing him on his head.

The camp, and the monsters, were aghast and horrified, to say the least. 2 of the most powerful beings on earth, massacred in front of over 200 witnesses.

The monsters turned and fled. Fonias chuckled, before, saying "The rest is up to you two." Luke and Beckendorf grinned, as they slowly destroyed the army.

Time skip 1 week

Fonias stepped out of the big house. He held his sword in his hand. Apparently, there was a rumor going around camp that Damien could have done that easily.

 _I want to tear him limb from limb, then flay him in Tartarus. How did that idiot manage to pass that rumor without no one objecting?_ He stepped into the arena, as he saw the son of Zeus smirking at him. "Whatcha want, yah little twerp? I'll beat you in a duel, no problem." Nearly the entire camp came to watch. Fonias's two comrades were also spectating, worry in their eyes.

They weren't worried for Fonias, but for the idiot boy.

If Fonias lost control now, he might not recover. He might not stop from destroying the world.

He seemed composed though, as Damien smirked.

Fonias thought _He looks like he improved_ Fonias thought _He can now hold his sword correctly_.

Damien yelled as he charged forward. He slashed in a bunch of coordinated moves, before tripping over Fonias's outstretched foot.

Damien growled, and he unleashed a blistering attack. On a normal day, Fonias would've liked to draw this one out, but not now. He drew out his sword, before quickly slashing back and forth, disarming Damien after 5 seconds, and knocking him out. Some Apollo campers rushed over, and dragged him into the infirmary.

"Well, that's settled" said Fonias, as he walked back to the Big House.

Little did the camp know, that this was one of the few times when the hunters of Artemis came to visit.

2 hours later

Percy watched as his old friend, Thalia Grace, trod into camp, with the same look she had for over 1,000 years.

His heart darkened as he treated her like he did Chiron. She could've helped him; she could've stopped her stick-in-the-mud brother.

No point now though, today would be Capture the flag, and it would be a good if Fonias could demonstrate his powers to Artemis. He would be surprised if she hadn't heard about it yet.

 _Let the games begin_ he thought.

Time Skip 3 hours

The hunters of Artemis were preparing their gear. Bows, quivers, and other dangerous toys were loaded onto their backs.

Thalia, on the other hand, just sat there, like she had for over a millennium, ever since she found out that Percy had disappeared, she hadn't been herself. No jokes, no happiness, just a grim determination to carry out her duties.

By now, she had heard what happened, and she carried a deep hatred for Annabeth, and especially for her half-brother, Damien.

She sat there, depressed, as the hunters got their gear.

Artemis noticed this, but she didn't try anything. After the first century, she gave up.

The hunters wouldn't though. They would prank Thalia, make fun of her, and do stuff that would normally annoy her, but she had no reaction.

The hunters were determined to get their lieutenant back to normal, no matter what it would take.

Fonias saw all of this through Thalia's memories. His heart started to defrost, just ever do slightly, and he realized that Thalia couldn't have stopped Damien if she even tried.

This was Fonias' first step to recovery, from the betrayal 1,000 years ago.

He teleported into the camp, and walked to Thalia.

All the hunters noticed the boy, and growled at him.

Fonias paid no attention. He walked up to Thalia, and said

"Daughter of Zeus, we need to talk".

 **Mwahahahaha! I am so evil! Cliffhanger!**

 **Thanks for reading guys. The 2 reviews I have gotten have surprisingly encouraged me to work Harder**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now.**


	7. Capture the god dang flag

**A/N Guys, I really appreciate the support. This being my first story, I believe that the favorite, follows, and reviews are all encouraging. I just wanted to say thank you.**

Fonias was immediately met with a knife to his throat.

Artemis stepped forward, and said "I don't care if you are the assassin of chaos, NO ONE, and I repeat, NO ONE, flirts with my hunters."

Fonias just sighed, and said "I'm gone for one millennia, and you immortals still don't change. The same natures, arrogance, and protectiveness"

Fonias quickly teleported behind Artemis, jabbed her nerve cluster, and left her motionless on the ground.

"Hey" screamed one of the hunters, Phoebe, was it, run toward him and shoot an arrow, point blank range toward his head.

Phoebe smirked before the arrow hit, only to find the arrow shatter, against the man's open palm.

"Do not trifle with me hunter. I am here to talk to Your lieutenant, though not to flirt. Allow me this, and I may not destroy your entire camp with your precious goddess.

Artemis had recovered by now, and was glaring murderously at the man. She was wise enough not to engage with the man, but made a note to get revenge on him.

Thalia stood up, mechanically, and said "My lady Artemis, I will go with this man. He may know something about the new monsters, or even…" She trailed off.

Fonias allowed Thalia to follow him deep in a wooded area with no one around, before saying "Tell me, hunter, are you still missing your cousin, Perseus Jackson?"

Thalia looked aghast, then yelled out in rage, she took out a knife, and threw it at the man.

"Wow, second time, and you still underestimate me" Fonias said.

He caught the knife by the blade, and put it onto the ground.

Thalia had a furious look on her face.

"Do not ever say that name again, Assassin. He was, and still is, my best friend. He's the greatest person I know"

She looked down, tears dripping down her face.

Percy looked at her, and said "He would feel good, that you remembered him. He would know then, that you were among one of the few people that didn't betray him."

Thalia looked at the assassin of chaos in confusion.

She said "Why can't you show your face? Why hide yourself"

The assassin replied "Because if people found out who I am, they would treat me differently."

With that, he raised his hand, and removed his hood.

Thalia was shocked. This couldn't be possible.

 _1,000 years, 1,000 bloody years_. She thought. This simply wasn't possible.

But it was.

In front of her, was her long lost cousin, Perseus Jackson.

Thalia tackled him, and hugged him, until Fonias heard bones begin to crack.

"Percy! You're back! Percy!" She yelled. Out of nowhere, she summoned a bolt of lightning that would've fried a regular mortal, but with Fonias, it was just a shock, a slight, static shock.

"Where've you been, kelp-head! I've waited 1,000 years for this!" She couldn't get over her shock.

Fonias visibly flinched, as his old nickname was uttered. It was too much of a memory to his old life. _As if this stupid camp wasn't too much memory anyway._

"Thalia, I know you were worried, but please, do not use my nickname. It…hurts…too much" he paused between breaths, as he felt more old memories resurface.

 _Damn you brain, why must you remind me!_ Fonias looked right at Thalia, and said "If you want to keep my trust, I want you to not tell anyone of this. Do so, and I will personally kill you"

Thalia backed away in shock. What had happened to Percy's usual self? What had happened to his warm, friendly attitude, his bright smile? In his place was a cold, aloof immortal trained to kill, with barely any emotion whatsoever.

She nodded her head, and retreated back to the camp.

Fonias looked at her, as she trudged away.

Maybe his introduction was a little cold, but he couldn't change the attitude he had for over 5 centuries.

Maybe his attitude would change at CTF.

1 hour later

The dinner bell rang loudly, alerting the campers to the dining pavilion.

As they rushed forward, a centaur appeared at the front.

Chiron still had a sad look, but it had ebbed away now, and he was happy, with so many new campers and friends.

Percy scanned the dining room, seeing two other hooded figures chatting at the back of the pavilion.

"So, what'd I miss?" Fonias asked the two.

Luke said "We already talked to Chiron, and he said that it would be fair if us three against the hunters and campers"

"Isn't that a little over kill? I mean, you only need two of us to beat them" Percy said.

Beckendorf replied "Well, we agreed on the fact that Artemis could join."

 _Oh, this was going to be interesting_. Thought Percy.

After dinner, the camp and hunters grouped together, though none of them were very happy about it.

Chiron blew the conch horn, and bellowed "Campers and hunters, today, we have a special game! 2 groups join together to fight against 3 immortals, along with one goddess two help with the hunters."

Before the battle, they had already decided who would do what. A ridiculous argument had followed, involving a banana, a shadow monkey, a very sharp sword, a dinner kart, and a very surprised, but slightly annoyed, nymph.

Fonias winced at that memory. He had no wish to recount that. They had decided that Fonias would take Artemis and the flag, while Luke and Beckendorf pushed and distracted the other forces.

The conch horn blew again, and all hell broke loose.

The hunters charged forward, along with the Greeks. The way they worked together was astonishing.

They fought like one very well oiled killing machine, almost like the Romans.

When Percy remembered the Romans, his heart softened, just so slightly, like with Thalia.

The forces charged forward, with a murderous hunting goddess in front.

She yelled out a war cry, before shooting 3 arrows at me. Percy guessed that she was still mad at what happened between Thalia and Fonias.

The battle raged on, as campers and hunters tried to subdue me

Especially the hunters.

You could tell from the murderous screams, and the very, very angry goddess of the hunt.

Then, I saw her. The memory of the face that I had carried for over 1 millennium. Through all my targets, through all the horrors I had experienced in the other worlds, I always had one fear.

One face, of the girl who I had known 1,000 years ago.

For the first 200 years, I would wake up, with ghastly nightmares. Was it monsters?

No. It was this girl.

Annabeth Chase, daughter of wisdom.

I saw her, rushing forward, trying to incapacitate me, along with several others.

I didn't want to fight now. Not here, not with that _girl_ here.

I teleported behind them, and made a dash for the flag.

The goddess of the hunt reached me first.

Behind me, she threw a silver dagger toward my back.

Without even looking behind, I reached out my sword, and it shattered against it.

I wanted this to end. I didn't want to deal with having to fight against _her_.

I grabbed the flag, and teleported back to my own.

When the red silk fell over our boundaries, the conch horn was blown.

"Campers, hunters, and warriors of Chaos! The winners of this round, are the warriors of Chaos."

You could hear the entire camp groan, as the campers hadn't won a single round since the hunters came, and the hunters, at the realization that they were beaten by a male.

I quickly walked back to the big house, and shut the door. I couldn't handle seeing her.

I needed to blow off some steam.

I grabbed one of the dark orbs, which contained Universal Essence. Once it shattered and made contact with anything, a portal would be anchored on whatever was the target.

The essence would read your thoughts, and teleport you to wherever you wanted to bee.

One time, when I hadn't gotten the hang of them yet, I teleported to a deserted planet, in the middle of absolutely nowhere.

Man, how I wished I could be there, rather than this cursed camp.

 **A/N Wow! There it is! Possibly the longest chapter I have written! Thanks for the support, and keep on being awesome! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now.**


	8. A Change of Perspective

**A/N I hope you guys are currently enjoying the story! I have contemplated starting a new one, with a different plot, so be on the lookout!**

 **A/N I have also resolved to do something that sounds pretty creative to me. If Percy should ever become violent and insane, I will call him Fonias. If he is his normal self, then I'll just call him Percy, or his first person POV.**

Xanthium.

A cold, lifeless planet.

Well, lifeless isn't the correct term.

Nearly lifeless, now that's the right term.

In one city, there was a tyrant ruler, killing anyone who opposed him. Saying he ruled with an iron fist would be an understatement.

Fonias materialized right inside the kingdom.

The cruel guards raised their weapons, and charged.

They didn't even ask about anything. They wanted to kill for the fun of it.

Fonias raised my left hand, and all of hell broke loose.

A dark, spherical compression of Chaotic Lifeblood exploded, releasing 1,000 megatons of pure, dark energy.

Fonias couldn't help it. After seeing… _her_ …he needed to let out his rage.

The castle was destroyed, along with all of the lazy aristocrats and bribed folk.

The ruler was the only survivor.

Fonias floated toward him, and growled something in a tongue long forgotten.

Black, dark mist whipped around Fonias.

A single tendril shot from behind me, and impaled the man in the chest.

His essence surrendered itself to me, and his body crinkled up.

I disappeared, in a flash of mist.

I felt better, if only a little.

Annabeth

1,000 years, since I've seen him. Today is august 18, the anniversary of my boyfriend… _ex_ -boyfriend's disappearance.

I felt horrible.

When I saw Percy see me and Damien making out, I didn't know what to say.

I felt horrible now, thinking of that now.

100 years later, I found out that Damien was cheating on me with someone from the Aphrodite cabin.

I felt hurt. Betrayed. I was beyond words.

When I saw Percy's reaction, I thought he was being a big baby.

There was no way he was hurting _that_ much.

Now I knew. The pain I had felt was nothing compared to that of what he felt.

Damien had only convinced me that he was better.

Percy, on the other hand, had gone through Tartarus for me, given up godhood, and was hopelessly in love with me.

And so was I.

I found out, after he was cheating on me, that he had been slipping something in my drink.

One of the Aphrodite kids had given Damien something, which muddled my thoughts, along with his _other_ power.

As if it wasn't enough, we realized that he could control electrical freaking impulses.

The human brain contains electrical thoughts.

Being a son of Zeus, he could control these thoughts.

He wasn't powerful enough to make someone think pudding wasn't awesome, but he was powerful enough to gently nudge our thoughts in a certain way.

After Zeus realized this, he stripped Damien of that certain power, and sentenced him to 2 years in Poseidon's realm, forced to do things I can't really put into context.

A few days ago though, someone arrived.

He had a midnight black cloak wrapped around him, and stood at an imposing figure of 6'4.

He also had 2 other friends with him.

Apparently, he needed to protect us from the oncoming threat.

He looked so much like Percy, but that wasn't possible.

Percy would have been much happier, much more warm.

This man was cold, and dangerous.

He had a malicious air about him, making all the campers nervous.

All except one.

Damien was an idiot if he didn't see how strong these three were.

He still challenged the man to a duel, and was beaten and humiliated.

The assassin of chaos managed to take out Damien in 1 minute, when duels lasted for usually 10 times longer.

Damien wasn't a good duelist, but he was, sadly, one of the best since Percy left.

I shuddered at the memory. Not long after the son of the sea disappeared, she had received a malicious dream.

I dropped onto Olympus, but it was ruined. All my hard work, all the time and effort, was utterly destroyed.

As I watched, the temple of Athena I had painstakingly crafted and planned out crumbled to a fine ash.

A cruel laugh echoed around her. I spun around, dagger in hand. The same dagger that she used when…Percy…and I had fell into Tartarus.

Without realizing it, the dagger shattered before my eyes.

In each shard, there was another variation of the word _Hate_.

Another booming round of laughter, as a voice, hard and cold as ice, spoke.

"Are you ready for a punishment, daughter of Athena? Are you ready to see your world crumble around you?"

Hands gripped my wrists. They were cold as ice, but at the same time, burning like flames.

They hurt like hell. The pain was unimaginable.

"Idiot girl, that is only an ounce of pain you put me through"

A cackle of glee, a laugh of insanity followed, as I screamed.

Annabeth third person POV

Annabeth woke with a start, finding herself not in her cabin, but in the infirmary.

She looked up, to find Malcom, Will Solace, Clarisse, and her other friends staring at her worriedly.

"What happened?" she asked.

Clarisse was the first to talk.

"Annabeth, did you not know what happened?"

She shook her head, confused.

Clarisse continued.

"Malcom heard you in your bunk, whimpering and screaming. Something about running, hiding, and…cold and hot. Cold and hot hands"

Annabeth was reminded of the stranger. The dark, hooded stranger, who sounded quite mad. Mad as in crazy.

Line Break

She gazed outside, from her cabin, toward the big house.

Looking at the windows, you could see shadows moving, hands raised.

She stared at the area where the assassin lived.

She heard a whistling sound, and a dagger imbedded right beside her head.

There was a shattered window in front of her, and an outstretched hand stretching out (duh) toward the Athena cabin.

 _Apparently, the assassin does not like me_ Annabeth thought. She was shaken up by the dagger, and she knew that the assassin had purposely missed.

 _Why did he do that?_ Annabeth was mystified. This person hadn't even talked much to him yet, and he already hated her guts.

She quickly walked toward the big house, where she found Chiron sitting in one of the couches, reviewing a map of battle plans.

"Chiron, do you know anything about the assassin?" She whispered, afraid the assassin would hear.

"Annabeth, we don't know anything about him, but he is here to help. We need him"

Chiron looked at Annabeth, dark rings around his eyes.

 _He had this look for a long, long time_ she thought.

She jogged outside, to find the campers gearing up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Clarisse replied with a slight growl, before saying "We got information that the monsters will attempt to attack us again. Now get out of the way, owl head, we need more equipment, and you're standing in the middle."

As Clarisse linked her armor plate to her arm pads, there was an ominous _Whooooooooooooooooo_.

There, about a football field's length away from the strawberry field, there they were.

Apparently, the person behind the invasion had caught wind of what had happened at camp, with the new assassin.

At the head of the army, there were the twin giants, Otis and Ephialtes, and to the right of them, Alcyoneus.

There were 2 other giants. Enceladus and Mimos themselves.

Enceladus yelled "CAMPERS OF CAMP HALF BLOOD! LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS, AND SURRENDER, AND WE MAY LET YOU LIVE AS SLAVES! OPPOSE US AND DIE!"

Behind him, several thousand monsters cheered, hissed, and yelled war cries.

Then, a nonchalant assassin of Chaos appeared, leaning on a tree, about 10 yards from the army.

"Hey, didn't you idiots learn the first time? When I'm assigned to a task, I. Do. Not. Fail."

All the giants looked at this puny human.

They laughed, thinking _Holy Gaea! This li'l guy killed 2 of our generals! Hah! No way!_

Percy Third Person POV

Fonias smirked under his hood. _Let's see their reaction, shall we?_

 **A/N Muahahhaha! A cliffhanger, right before an epic battle! I also want to say, that something has come up, and updating will be impossible for the next few days. I can promise that I will update in 2 weeks, at most. Thank you for understanding guys, but this thing means a lot to me.**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now.**


	9. An explanationOf sorts

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I also will be paying more attention to my grammar and spelling. Thanks for sticking with me through my story. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

Fonias POV

My eye twitched violently. I heard a voice whisper in my head " **kill, kill, KILL".**

My regular, normal self-struggled over power with the insanity. After the…camp…betrayed me, I nearly lost my mind. Chaos played this to my benefit, and I could sometimes let go of control over my mind, and allow my other side, Fonias, to take over.

When I was myself, Perseus Jackson, the voice of Fonias would whisper in my head. When Fonias took over, he would hear my voice, although it wasn't really me talking. It's hard to explain.

Anyways, I started laughing, giggling, and convulsing. Behind me, I felt eyes staring into me.

Then, I made my move.

I was moving so fast, that I left an afterimage of myself, still laughing and convulsing.

I took out my dark sword, and slashed, whirled, and cut. In less than 10 seconds, I had killed 99% of the giants. One remained, Enceladus.

This giant was the bane of Athena. The bane of the mother of the girl that had broken and betrayed me.

Maybe I should let him live. Or, I could beat him within an inch of his life, then let him flee.

Enceladus looked terrified, to say the least.

I faced him, and he choked out a feeble laugh

"H-hah h-h-hah, d-demigod, you will n-not defeat m-me" He was quaking in his boots, or his ultra, ultra large dragon shoes.

I laughed emptily, and darted forward. My first cut cleaved the spear right down the middle.

As I continuously pounded on his face, smashing and cutting, I couldn't stop feeling pure joy. This was what it was like to be a sadistically insane murderer, wasn't it? Well, no matter, it would aid me in getting out of this hell pit. Wait, a hell pit would be better.

Enceladus collapsed to his knees, and hung his head. My sword was held under his chin.

An insane laughter bubbled out from underneath the hood.

"Giant, tell your master to forget their attempts. I am an assassin of Chaos, the second most powerful being in the universe. Next time, tell them to get me themselves."

I kicked the giant away.

Out of nowhere, a spear skewered the giant midflight. The spear was steel, with a wooden rod. Behind the spear was a shield. An impossibly large shield, that held the face of…medusa.

 _Of course_ I thought _of course, right after I do the work, the gods come, and take care of the monsters, and they finish of a giant. Glory hogs._

I wasn't very worried about the glory, but the gods. This was not good. If the gods find out who I am, or rather, was, then I would leave. I couldn't deal with them and kill them all at once. Oh wait, I could.

Zeus drew out his thunder bolt, and blasted all the other monsters to kingdom come.

The gods all looked at me, with either shock, fear, anger, or disbelief.

Zeus had a look of either fright, or anger.

Ares looked slightly miffed, but regarded me with a look that said _Don't worry bro, your cool_.

Athena had a look of shock, not only at the fact the I had killed the giants, but that she accidentally killed a giant. Gods.

Hephaestus looked at the weapons, and back at me, with a look of thankfulness, and pure shock.

Hera looked at me in slight shock, but miffed, for who knows what reasons.

Aphrodite, predictably, looked at I with total adoration, thinking _He's going to be mine!_

All the other gods had the same emotions mentioned above.

Zeus stepped forward, and roared "WHO ARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT OUR BATTLE?!"

I spread my arms, and said "What interruption? As I recall, I was here first. In fact," I pointed at Athena "Your daughter here interrupted my fight. I was going to spare him.

The gods looked at me in bewilderment. "Spare a giant?" asked Athena.

"How is that supposed to help us in the war?"

"Which reminds me" Piped up Artemis "Where is the assassin?"

I bowed at Artemis。

"You're looking at him"

Artemis frowned at me, before opening her mouth.

"Listen, lady Artemis, I know what you're going to ask, but no, I will not tell you who I am, or what my name is. If you knew, then I would probably have to kill you"

Artemis blinked, then her face reddened in fury.

"I was actually going to ask about what your sword is made out of. Why did it suck up the essences of the monsters? It was as if it was…drinking them"

Percy grinned under his hood.

"Actually, that's not very far from the truth. The sword itself is made of Chaos' blood. When some of it was spilled, it fell on some metal, and transformed the metal into something between all of the godly metals."

The gods stared at me in shock. Well, more shock than they already were in.

"The more monsters I have killed, the more powerful this is. Right now, a single cut can inflict, oh…about as much pain as you would feel getting your bone shattered."

Poseidon stepped forward.

Percy nearly vomited at the sight of him. This was the man who had disowned him, who hadn't given a second thought about me.

He looked saddened, which made me want to laugh.

 _Heh heh heh. The sadness you have was nothing compared to what happened on millennia ago. Oh, how I wish you would fade, old man._

"Assassin, I know you said you wouldn't show your face, but please, give us a clue"

Percy scowled under his hood. _As if I would do anything for you_.

Then, a voice behind him screamed "Hey, I bet this idiot isn't as powerful as he seems. I bet he's deformed! Look!"

 _Damien_ Percy thought. Too late. With a flick of his wrist, Damien knocked Percy's hood off.

The entire camp gasped in shock.

Poseidon fell to his knees, gut punched.

The gods blinked with confusion. This wasn't possible. This simply could not be.

"P-Percy?"

He turned around, to see Annabeth.

Percy glared at Damien, who smirked.

"I see then, that I wasn't forgotten after all"

 **A/N Again, I'm sorry for the big wait. Also, I did notice that I referred to Percy as "I" and "Fonias" without a POV change. I have my reasons.**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now.**


	10. What the hell is this?

**A/N yes, yes. I know I said it would take some time, but I lied. Well, I was mistaken. Thanks for the support guys, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

Percy POV

I turned back around, and saw the gods, looking at me in pure shock.

Zeus finally spoke up.

"P-Perseus?"

I bowed to him, and said "Lord Zeus. What an honor. Okay, not really"

Zeus' nostrils flared, but he didn't do anything.

Behind Percy, a thump was heard. He turned around and saw Chiron, laying on the ground unconscious.

"Oops" He mumbled. This probably shouldn't have happened.

Then, he saw a surprised Damien. He was hiding it well though, with the smirks, and chuckles.

Percy's eyes darkened. His iris' shrank, and they were now pure, dark circles.

"You" that one word carried so much power, so much hate and malice, that Damien stopped for a second.

He reached out a hand, and a tendril shot out.

This tendril wasn't made of anything. In fact, it was a compressed black hole.

It wrapped around Damien's throat, choking him.

The sky darkened, and the area of camp Half Blood went pitch black.

In the darkness, Apollo frowned.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE YOU LITTLE WORM?!" Percy bellowed. He threw Damien into a tree.

Zeus rushed forward, about to protect his son, only to be grabbed by several other tentacles.

Percy wasn't even looking at Zeus. He was radiating power. Pure and simple.

The gods tried to stop him, only to be thrown back by…something.

"I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A HUMAN. I WILL DESTROY YOU UTTERLY, NOT EVEN LEAVING A SOUL BEHIND." He roared. He sent about 30 lightning fast punches, and kicked Damien in a very sensitive spot. "YOU WILL BE- "

He stopped, when a hand was on his shoulder. Percy glanced back, surprised that anyone had gotten close to him. It was Luke, one of his comrades and best friends.

"Sorry, lost control for a second there." Percy said, before accidentally releasing a bolt of shadow in the air.

"Oops." Percy didn't sound sincere at all. Somewhere in the air, a blackened husk of a bird fell down with a _plop_.

"Percy p-please, wait" He turned around, only to see Poseidon getting up, jogging after him.

"You want a repeat of what happened, old man? Take one step closer, and I won't hesitate to make you fade."

Poseidon looked crestfallen, as he watched his son, no wait, his ex-son, walk away.

Time Skip 1 week

Too late now. Too late to turn back the clock, make people forget about who he was. If that fool hadn't pulled off his hood, this wouldn't had happened. Campers everywhere whispered behind his back about the _savior_ of Olympus.

Damien went back to his usual self, forgetting about the fact that he was beat up by an assassin of Chaos. He spread more rumors of how Percy was weak, and how what happened was a trick of the mist.

The campers that had betrayed Percy were dealing with his arrival in different ways.

Katie Gardener was feeling horrible. She reflected on how she had destroyed a relationship over a few insults. She even stopped caring for her gardens.

The Stoll brothers were just as bad. They stopped doing pranks so often. Every prank they did was muted, without that signature flare.

Clarisse couldn't believe she got tricked, and how she had cut off her relationship with Percy over a few honeyed words from Damien. Now, every free time she had she would beat the hell out of the dummies, or, if she saw him, Damien.

Annabeth though, was the worst. Day after day, she would sit on the beach, looking at the sunset. Sure, the sand was burning her, and the water would hit her every day, but she didn't care. She was forcing herself through the pain that she had given Percy, the love of her life. Poseidon caused wisdom's daughter pain because it was partly her fault that he left.

Sometimes, she would watch as he walked back and forth across the camp. She would stare at his hair, at his eyes, and feel nothing but regret. She could see the edge of his eyes sometimes. Very rarely, they would slide toward her, only to dart back forward. She could see the twinge of insanity at the edges. Even with the war at hand, Annabeth couldn't think of anyone but Percy, or Fonias, as he was called now.

Then, it happened. One day, as usual, the campers were training, training, and training.

Out of nowhere, there was a conch horn. This didn't sound like the regular conch horn, but something more sinister. Something more deadly.

The trees swayed back and forth, before releasing a torrent of monsters and…something else.

Behind the monsters were wolf-like monsters with a human's body, a wolf's head, and the eyes of a snake.

They lashed out to the campers, quick as lightning. Each strike was somehow well placed, and would render the camper useless. Percy realized that these strikes were severing the nerves of campers. It wouldn't kill them, but it would render them useless, leaving the campers as fair game for the monsters.

Percy's eyes darkened, before he drew out his sword, and charged into the fray.

He cut and killed a wolf man, but something wasn't right. Fonias didn't feel the rush of a life force. The monster before him merely dissolved into dust, and vanished.

"καταστροφεας" he breathed. These were creatures of destruction. These things hadn't walked the earth for centuries, yet here they were, destroying camp half blood.

Before Percy could take the next swipe, a dark figure appeared. He was made of a pure, black substance, that drew all the beings to him.

The monsters stopped, before backpedaling away. The καταστροφεας started running away, before Chaos raised his hand, and they all evaporated. In their places were small circles, pulsating a yellowish light.

"Campers!" he boomed.

"I rarely come to Earth, but now, you need my assistance. Do you see these creatures? They are called καταστροφεας, the destroyer. They were created to destroy gods, titans, and monsters. Now, they have the same cause: destroy the human world" Chaos had a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Athena stepped forward, and knelt. "Lord Chaos, if I may ask, why can you not help us by destroying them like you did now?"

Chaos frowned a bit, before replying "Athena, as the wisdom goddess, you should know that I am bound by certain…rules that even I cannot disobey"

The gods nodded mutely, obviously hoping for the Creator's help in this war. "Perseus, my champion here, and his companion, does have something that can go against him. The others can only try to defend themselves. Be prepared for the next invasion."

Of course, as usual, Damien had to act like his normal, cocky self.

"Come one, Chaos" he said, as if they were old friends "These little freaks, they can't be more powerful than a few dogs"

Chaos stared at the sun of Zeus, his expression slightly amused.

"Young demigod, I know what you have done. I know how you have destroyed my champion's life. Next time, try not to talk out of turn, or I will give Perseus my permission to carry out the threats that he promised."

Damien's face reddened with embarrassment, before quickly walking away to his cabin.

"Now then, anyone else have any other questions?" he said.

Then, his head snapped to the side, before shooting out a bolt of blinding light to the trees. There was a muffled scream, and a blackened husk of a καταστροφεας fell out. "Now that's settled, I will be going."

With that, Chaos vanished in a flash of white and black.

Annabeth looked stunned, along with the rest of the campers, not that Percy was paying any special attention to her at all whatsoever.

The gods grimaced, as they looked at the golden dust. "Well, if you gods are done, I'll be going to rest for a while. It's been a long day" The assassin of chaos stood up, and walked back to his cabin. No one noticed the violently twitching hand, or the little malicious chuckles he was giving himself. Bit by bit, Perseus Jackson was turning into Fonias. And there was no way to stop it.

 **A/N and there it is folks! a new threat, with no one to figure out what it is or how to stop it, save for Percy's weapon, and Percy is slowly growing more and more insane! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now.**


	11. Training

Luke POV

I watched as Percy walked back into the Big House. I would need to tell Chaos of this. If Percy continued to act this way, in the same mental state, we might be in big, _big_ trouble. I took out another dark orb, surrounded by a bluish whitish glass.

I threw it onto the ground. The portal opened, allowing me to step through.

The room Chaos resided in still was very, very cool. It was as if someone had taken the inside of the dark orb, enlarged it, and then put in some sofas, TV's, monitors, and other comforts. Chaos was at his…. well, I'm sure what it was, but it resembled something close to a desk.

I knelt before the desk, before Chaos smacked me upside the head.

"Luke, how many times must I tell you to not kneel? It makes me feel old" Chaos had an amused tone.

 _Again with this_ I thought. He was the oldest primordial, and he finds it insulting to be called _old?_

"Lord Chaos, you remember Percy's, erm, issue?" Chaos' amused expression disappeared of his face.

"Yes, of course. Has it gotten worse?" His voice now held a tone of concern, maybe even worry.

"It has gotten much worse. The camper, Damien, is probably the cause of it, though I wouldn't bet on it. The thought of the camp and him helping it is probably driving him insane." I was internally shaking. With a being that powerful, I was surprised that Chaos didn't take Percy's powers. Then again, Chaos had merely given him a weapon and 1 or two abilities. The rest was pure training.

"Luke, I need you to keep a watch on him. If he loses control…" He trailed off, but I got his meaning.

 _Earth will be doomed_ I thought _he will destroy everything_.

I opened another portal, and stepped back to the camp.

Percy POV

" ** _you can't fight it"_** the voice whispered in my head **_"they hate you. They betrayed you. Destroy them Fight them. KILL them"_** It was too much. The voices were getting louder and louder.

My hand violently twitched, before throwing a dagger, quick as light, into the camp. Before it could reach 5 feet, there was a _thunk_ and a surprised yelp. I turned, to see Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, ducking down with her invisibility cap pinned to a nearby tree.

She looked at me, before quickly turning and running.

 ** _"kill her, she's the cause of this pain"_** The voice was silky and smooth, and I was tempted. To satisfy it, I threw a dagger after her. I made it narrowly miss her head by an inch or two, before turning back to my room.

" ** _Stop resisting. You know you want to kill them. Just accept my control"_** the voice of Fonias was terrifying. I needed it to stop.

"SHUT UP" I roared, audibly. I saw some campers turn toward me, confused and scared.

I quickly turned around, and stalked back toward the Big House. The voice had stopped, but I knew it wouldn't be gone. I had a month at least, 3 months at best. It was getting worse.

The time for playing games was over. I needed to end this war, and go back to Chaos. Sweat dripped off my brow like a waterfall. I heard a knocking at my door. I stood up, and headed for the door.

Beckendorf POV

I knocked on our commander's door. I heard his scream outside, and I knew what happened. The door creaked open, and I saw Percy, staring back at me with a pained look. The camp was killing him. Mentally, yes. Physically, no.

"Hey, Perce, are you alright" I sked tentatively. He nodded his head, a bit shakily

"Y-yeah. Why do you ask?" He tried to go for his trademark lopsided grin, but it looked more like a grimace than anything else.

"Well, I saw you having a little bit of an…erm… breakdown, and I thought you were in trouble." I anticipated that he would say he was fine, and that worried me.

"Yeah, it's just the memories." His eyes flashed an expression of pure hatred, before turning back to is regular self.

"Let's go and train the weaklings" Percy said, before walking past me and out the big house.

Percy POV

"You maggots have 3 minutes left!" Percy bellowed. It's sad. You'd think that after all these years, they could've decided to train the demigods harder.

They did not.

The demigods didn't even go through a fourth of the training I had gone through.

The campers were all either laying down in puddles of sweat, or passed out.

This was really disappointing. If whoever we were fighting against had strong forces, the camp stood no chance.

Some stood up, legs shaking, and tried to complete the rest of the warmups. These guys were so pathetic; they couldn't even finish the _warmups_.

A few campers glared at Percy. They were probably angry at that the fact that they had to actually get out and exercise. Damien especially was giving me murderous glares, which looked like a constipated horse with bad gas.

"Okay, since you folks are so weak, I'll give you a break, but then, we go right back to training your sorry asses off." Percy said.

The campers collapsed in exhaustion. Some started to fall asleep. I got them up at six o'clock, and it was now…I looked at the sun. 10 o'clock. The next attack must be due in at least a few days at best. If these campers couldn't do this little warmup, we were majorly screwed.

"You know what? Forget the warmups. Let's get to sword fighting." The campers looked up in surprise and gratefulness, before they realized who was talking.

Everyone gathered at the arena to watch the training take place.

The first to step up? Damien. Of course it was Damien.

He sneered at Percy

"Say, spawn of Poseidon, I bet you're not as tough as people make you out to be. Let's see you try and beat someone with _real_ skill." Damien smirked in his face, and the crowd cheered.

Percy returned Damien's smirk with a murderous laugh. "Spawn of thunder, I wish we were on opposite side. I would love dearly to kill you"

The threat threw Damien off, but not for long.

"Hah! Big talk, small guy. Let's see how smart you are after this duel!" he said, arrogantly.

Percy turned to Chiron, who raised his hand.

"3, 2, 1, begin!" the crowd erupted into cheers as Percy dashed forward, threw aside his weapon, let me repeat, he _threw aside his weapon_ , and grabbed Damien on the throat.

"I wish I could do this to you long, son of Zeus, but alas, I have other weaklings to train." He let go of Damien, gasping like a fish.

"Now then, class, this is a very good time to-" He was cut off by a boom of thunder

"You dare harm my son?" Zeus was behind him, eyes flaring with anger. He apparently forgot that Percy was much, much more powerful than he was.

Zeus raised his thunderbolt, ready to kill Percy.

Percy's eyes narrowed, and said "Zeus, don't do anything that you might regret."

Zeus threw the thunderbolt.

 _Predictable_ thought Percy.

He caught the thunderbolt by the end that explodes, and sliced it in half.

Zeus' eyes widened. "H-how?"

"I'm an assassin of Chaos, do you think your puny thunderbolt will even prick me?" Percy snarled.

"You gods haven't changed one bit. As arrogant as always. Let me enlighten you; You aren't the most powerful beings in the universe." Percy nonchalantly growled.

Several other gods had materialized, and looked at Percy in shock and disgust.

Ares bellowed "Puny demigod! You think _you're_ the most powerful being in the universe? Don't make me laugh."

Percy smirked. "No, but Chaos is. You want to challenge him?" At that, Ares paled.

The gods left after that, and Percy turned back to the crowd.

"Now then, as I was saying…" He stopped again, noticing the amazed and fearful expressions on the campers.

"What is it?" asked Percy, a little miffed.

"I'll tell you what it is" A snarky voice behind Percy spoke.

He turned around. "Damien, stop acting like the way you are. If not for Chaos, I would've killed you by now."

Damien gave a mock salute.

"Sure thing, _commander_. I will obey every word _commander_."

Percy gritted his teeth, but held back what he was about to say.

"Now then… Damien raised his sword too high. Next time, you have to not draw back your sword, but lash out immediately."

The training went like that for a few more days. Then 1 week later, it happened.

 **A/N muahahahhaha! Cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. In the reviews, let me know in the reviews, if you want one of two story options. You can have a good ending for Percy, or you can talk see a conversation with Fonias. Vote in the reviews, I'll count them up, and decide what the ending should be.**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now.**


	12. AN

**A/N hey guys, so a recent decision has been made by me, and I intend to write longer chapters but slower updates. If that's not okay with you guys, just let me know.**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now.**


	13. Water's counter

Annabeth POV

One week of Percy's training. One week left us exhausted, cherishing every moment of rest that we got.

It was torture, to say the least. Sometimes, he would glance toward me, and I felt a little bit of hope flutter in my chest.

Now though, Percy was organizing a scouting party to figure out what the hell was going on. He didn't even pick people. He asked who wanted to volunteer, and half the camp did.

 _Including Damien,_ I thought bitterly. He was with us, probably hoping to make Percy's life miserable all over again.

After Percy's display of power though, not many people challenged him. Damien's lackeys sometimes walked up to Percy, challenging him to a fight, only to have a small cut on their arms. Their howls and screams of pain could be heard across camp.

"So, from what I can see" Said Percy, "the entrance to Tartarus will open in a day or two, about 50 miles to the east from New York City" He glanced at me, before turning back to the map.

"We need to be able to get there in a day or two, so each day, we walk 25 miles to the east. Anyone got a problem?" Percy glared pointedly at Damien, and the son of Zeus shrunk back.

"Good. Now, we leave."

Argus dropped us off at New York City, and we trekked to the east.

The first hour or so, we held up pretty good. We hiked without breaking a sweat. Then, after the next 2 hours, we slowly grew tired. By the third hour, we were gasping and begging for a stop. Percy looked back, while he was _jogging_. He still hadn't broken a sweat yet.

"Yes, daughter of Athena?" His voice was cold, and tinged with madness.

"C-can we *gasp* take a break *wheeze*" I breathed hard.

"Of course not. We've just started." He matter-of-factly stated.

"Just *gasp* started?!" Yelled Damien. He was the first to slow down.

"We *wheeze* have been hiking for *wheeze* more than 2 hours!" He hollered.

Percy stopped moving, and jogged in place.

"Listen, wimp of Zeus, if you want to actually _get in shape_ , I suggest you listen to me. Or do you want a repeat of what happened at the arena" Percy asked innocently, a playful smile dancing on his lips, before wiping itself out.

That smile. That one smile was like liquid gold to me. My heart melted at the sight of him, but he noticed.

"Something you wanted to say, daughter of Athena?" He asked stiffly.

"N-no, nothing at all" I stammered. He still held a grudge against us. I couldn't blame him.

"Then we keep on going" He continued to jog ahead.

"Looks like *gasp* your leader's hell bent on getting revenge on us" I heard Thalia say.

One of the assassins turned around. "Can you blame him?" He asked "No not really" She replied.

We kept on jogging. Somewhere around 10:00 PM, Percy shouted "Okay maggots! We're setting up camp here. Bring out your gear, and cook some food, if you want." He walked a few steps forward, before setting up his own tent.

The other campers around me took out tents, pegs, pots, pans, and other camping essentials. Half of the people set up their tents, while the other half collapsed on rocks, breathing heavily.

Someone got a big bonfire going, and we ended up roasting marshmallows and hot dogs.

Percy POV

"So then, you're relaxing" a voice behind me said. Turning around, I saw

I walked back to the campsite, and saw a roaring bonfire with campers huddled around it, eating, talking, and laughing.

I took out a small fire poker, and skewered a sausage. Walking up to the fire, I could see a little bit, just a twinge, of Greek fire. Holding my sausage over the fire somehow relaxed me. Watching it grill, as I slowly turned it, I was reminded of my past assassinations, which was ridiculous, of course. How does a flame grilled sausage remind one of murder?

"Hello Percy" Quick as thought, I pulled a dagger out from my belt and swung it back.

The dagger was caught in an outstretched palm. "Easy there Perse, I know you're a little jittery, but try not to kill your comrades" Beckendorf said.

"Sorry, it's just…I'm nervous. And a little happy too." Beckendorf smiled at me, and said "You know, you can't hold a grudge forever. 1000 years is a long time, but grudges can't last much longer than that," he said.

"Whatever you say Beck, whatever you say. I'm going to be turning in now, I'm going to be needing the rest" I walked toward my tent.

While walking back, I heard a rustle in the underbrush. A hellhound burst out, twice the size of Ms. O'Leary. _How the hell did I not see him?_ Get it? Hell hound? Well, _I_ thought it was funny.

I drew my sword, and twirled it around and around.

The hellhound perked up, and lunged too quickly. I was slammed to the ground, and was about to be slaughtered. Then, the unexpected happened. The hellhound started _licking_ me.

"Ms. O'Leary?" I asked, surprised as all heck. I hadn't taken in the fact that hellhounds _grew_. I thought they just, well, I've never really thought of it before.

A voice from behind Ms. O'Leary spoke "So then, the rumors were true?"

Damn, this night held way, way more surprises.

"Nico?" I asked, even more shocked.

He ran toward me and hugged me. "Percy! It's been so long!" The son of hades looked like his usual, gothic self.

"Get off of me, Nico" I growled

I still felt the residual anger at everyone, and some of it was directed toward Nico.

"When the gods told me, I was shocked, to say the least. They said you were now a cold-blooded killer without a heart" he said sadly "And I guess they were right"

I laughed a little. "they sure are one to talk." I said, before a boom of thunder. I looked up, and screamed "SHUT UP ZEUS!" I looked back at Nico.

"Look, sorry for the cold shoulder, but I still have a slight grudge to every demigod I knew" With that, I walked to my tent, with Ms. O'Leary following me, and fell into a deep sleep.

"You know; I actually do want you to be happy." A voice from nowhere spoke. I opened my eyes, and saw…myself? What the hell?

"Don't worry, Percy. I'm not a shapeshifter, nor am I a doppelganger. I am you. Or rather, a separate part of you." This person was so creepy, so strange. Then, I realized something. I didn't feel mad. I didn't feel angry anymore. I felt happy, warm and content.

The other _me_ stepped forward. "Do you want to know who I am, Perseus?" I now knew who he was. Why he looked at me, why I felt these emotions.

"You're Fonias" I guessed.

"That's right. I am the insane killer, the broken hero that lies inside your mind, wanting to kill everyone." He said, eyes shining with madness.

"You created me when you saw Annabeth and Damien, kissing each other like their life depended on it" He said bluntly. He took out a dagger, and twirled it around and around. It was a hypnotizing motion.

I reached for my sword, not sure why, but discovered that it wasn't there.

"Perseus, you will find that you will need my help" He said giddily, like a child on Christmas morning. "You will want to unleash me, and destroy everything in a 5-mile radius." He cackled, flinging the dagger at me. If I hadn't reacted, my name would have been changed to Percy Skewerson.

 _Thunk_. The dagger embedded itself an inch to the right of my head. Fonias merely grinned, saying "You aren't much fun, you know. Why don't you kill them? They aren't your friends anymore. Annabeth cheated on you, the campers despise you, and the little twerp Damien is nothing but an annoying thorn on your side. I can kill him, if you want." The offer was tempting. Kill them all, and just…leave.

No, I would have to stay sane. I would have to persevere.

"Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up" He muttered, pacing back and forth, occasionally stamping his foot on the ground "shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up!" He muttered, his eyes twinkling.

He whirled toward me, and said "Stop that!"

I was baffled. Stop what?

"I can hear your thoughts, you idiot!" He roared

"Stop making me sane! I'm _in_ sane. Stop it!" He yelled, before pulling out a glinting, white dagger.

"I can't make you stop, so I'll just have to end this dream." He muttered.

"Don't forget to reconsider your offer, Perseus. Tick tock, Tick tock, Tick tock, Tick tock, goes the clock!" he cried, before throwing the dagger and impaling me before you could say "Ouch"

The next day, I woke up to eggs, bacon, and a side of giant attack.

The main thought racing through my mind was _how did they sneak up without any of our sentries noticing?_

An army of monsters, at the very least, stopped about a football field's distance away. At the head? Polybetes. Maybe they think that the son of Poseidon might, just might, fall to the bane of water.

I snorted. _Yeah right_. I thought. I have no godly relationship. I might as well be a mortal with skills that surpassed Hercules.

"Demigods!" The giant bellowed.

"You have 2 choices now! Surrender your commander, and let us kill him, or let us kill him, along with the rest of you" He roared.

Damien hollered, from the back of the army I might add, "Surrender him! We don't need him! We can do this ourselves!"

I glared toward the back, seeing him cowering behind his lackeys.

"You know what? I'll leave. You don't want me here? I'll go" The demigods were shocked. I had just left them. Their last hope was gone.

Immediately, a couple of the campers dashed toward the back and lit into Damien. I smiled, imagining what they were doing to him.

Dropping my weapons, I raised my hands, and walked towards the army. The entire army, the entire damned army, cheered like they had subdued someone as powerful as Chaos. Wait a minute…they just, kind of, did.

I was bound with celestial bronze chains, and dragged to Polybetes.

He smiled at me cruelly. "So then, sea spawn, I see that you have grown a little more powerful!"

When the words "Sea spawn" escaped his mouth, my eyes darkened. The monsters noticed this, and backed away.

Before you could say "You idiot", I had broken the chains, and grabbed Polybetes by his big ugly throat, and squeezed.

"Now, now." I said cheerfully. "I was actually going to entertain you for a while" I said.

"But you just had to go and ruin it, didn't you?" the voice that issued from my throat wasn't mine, but Fonias'

A dracaena lunged at me, spear raised.

I jabbed my hand backwards, and literally punched through her gut. She gasped in pain, and collapsed into dust.

Polybetes was actually trying to escape my grasp.

I sneered. "Foolish giant, I am no spawn of the sea. I am the son of no one" With that, I gripped his head with both my hands, and stared into his eyes.

The eyes of Polybetes the giant slowly turned into a vicious sea green.

"Now then" Polybetes turned to the army, while the body of Percy Jackson was there, floating in suspension.

"Who wants to play" Polybetes – I – grinned.

Annabeth POV

From the army, I saw Percy's eyes dim, and Polybetes rise up.

"Now then, who wants to play?" The giant grinned, and began absolutely destroying his own army.

Finally, when all of the monsters were nothing but small piles of golden dust, Polybetes's eyes clouded over, and they returned to their normal color.

Percy finally fell, landing nimbly on his feet, and drawing his sword.

The giant looked astonished "Wh…How…What the…No way"

"Yes way" Percy grinned, and kicked Polybetes's legs out from under him.

"How should I kill you?" He mused. This statement frightened me and some of the other campers. It wasn't like Percy to act sadistically. Then again, it wasn't like Percy to possess giants.

He flipped his sword back and forth, turning it in his hands.

"I know!" He exclaimed, and thrust it down into the giant's eye.

The howl of pain was worse that an entire orchestra screeching in pain.

Percy looked up, a mad fire dancing in his eyes.

"Anyone else?" He asked, smiling.

 **A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Adding up the response in the reviews, it seems as though most of you want dark Percy! That'll be the ending, unless everyone else says that they want something different. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **aVeryPissOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now.**


	14. The dreaded Authors note

**A/N Hey guys. Sooo...I thought about the plot of my story line, and I have decided to rewrite this story. I will be using bits and bobs of this story, but as of right now, this story is discontinued. I am rewriting this to make it a little more interesting, in my opinion. I thank you all for sticking around my crappy story for so long. (at least I think it was crappy) Thank you all**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf, saying goodbye, for now.**


	15. 3rd AN

**A/N For those of you who wanted to know, my new story is entitled Fonias. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for abandoning this one.**


End file.
